


The Wedding Ring Debacle

by Sabinasan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background okisai, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Toshisami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: During a Show Jumping Event, Hijikata takes a spill from his horse and is injured, requiring surgery and the forceful removal of his most prized possession.





	The Wedding Ring Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> What started as an AU discussion between myself and a few others grew into this. So thanks for the ideas, Fam! <3

Kondō burst through the doors to the emergency room, his gait controlled yet hurried. His gaze was focused on the registration desk, and the lady sitting at a computer dressed in scrubs. She looked up just in time for Kondō to pause in front of her and release the breath he'd been holding as he booked it across the room. She waited patiently, blinking languidly, as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was monotone, her mouth moved in a lazy circle as she chomped on a wad of gum, and her eyes conveyed a sort of boredom that Kondō found mildly irritating.

"Yes. My husband-"

"What's his name?" she droned as she shook her mouse to awake the machine in front of her. 

Kondō inhaled slowly through his nose in an attempt to remain cool and collected. "Hijikata Toshizō. He was brought in by ambulance..."

She took her time typing out the provided name, and Kondō was becoming increasingly annoyed by her lack of appreciation for the expediency he desired. He glanced around the room while he waited, taking notice of a pair of doors that he thought would lead back to the emergency department.

"Yes.” Kondō turned his attention back to the nurse. “He's being tended to right now. If you could have a seat, I'll leave a note that he has... _family_...here, and someone will come get you when it's okay to see him."

Kondō didn't appreciate the snide emphasis she put on the word family but decided to ignore it for now. The most important thing was that Hijikata was receiving the medical treatment he needed. He stepped away from the woman and exhaled as he searched for a place to sit. He wanted to be separate from others as much as possible right now to take time to process everything that had happened. He found an empty chair by a window and flung himself into it, his abdomen collapsing inward. A fleeting thought about being scolded for his terrible posture grabbed his attention. He shoved the thought aside.

Kondō had known that Hijikata’s riding hobby could be dangerous. Over the years, he’d dutifully attended competitions and experienced the nerve-wracking anxiety before every jump Hijikata completed. That anxiety usually gave way to awe in the confidence his husband exuded in his events, how skilled he was at commanding the horse to follow his lead, and how graceful and effortless each of his jumps looked. Sure, Kondō has witnessed a fair share of minor accidents and injuries from Hijikata’s training, but nothing had prepared him for today.

He’d known before the jump was even attempted that it wasn’t going to go well. Hijikata looked tense in the saddle, and the horse hadn’t trotted with his usual ease. Kondō had hoped Hijikata would lead the horse around the obstacle and give him a little more time to settle before the next hurdle, but it seemed Hijikata had been confident in his ability to overcome the horse’s skittishness in time.

The horse had bucked its head back moments before Hijikata was to clear the obstacle just as Hijikata leaned forward, and it looked like Hijikata’s face connected with the horse’s neck. Kondō watched as Hijikata’s head snapped back. Hijikata was able to right himself in time for the horse to abruptly stop before the jump, throwing Hijikata forward into the bars. It all happened so quickly that the man didn’t even have time to process what was happening to him.

Kondō watched as Hijikata landed awkwardly among the bars. Kondō was breathless as he waited to see if Hijikata would get up. When he didn’t, Kondō flew out of his place in the stands and toward the arena. He knew his husband’s life wasn’t in danger, but whatever had happened was more serious than usual. As the events of the afternoon replayed in his head, Kondō had to remind himself to breathe. The worst part was not being able to do anything as medical staff pulled Hijikata from the obstacle and strapped him to a backboard to carry him across the arena.

“Kondō-san?”

The familiar voice drew him from his thoughts. He looked up through his lashes and when he recognized who was there, he offered a small smile and straightened his posture. “Souji...Saitō. You didn’t have to come here.”

“I know,” Souji grumbled as he dropped into the chair next to Kondō.

“How is he?” Saitō asked, his demeanor somewhat apologetic in response to Souji’s brusqueness.

Kondō shrugged, attempting to appear calm and collected when just the thought of not knowing how Hijikata was doing was enough to set his teeth on edge. “I don’t know yet.”

“Why’d he try to jump? He _knew_ that stupid horse wasn’t gonna do it. He’s such an idiot.”

Kondō opened his mouth to answer and to defend Hijikata but was cut off by the approach of a new person wearing a white coat. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Saitō shoot Souji a disapproving look. Souji returned it with a petulant gaze of his own.

“Are you the family of Hijikata Toshizō?”

Kondō nodded adamantly as he rose from the chair. “How is he?”

“He’s fine. He just came back from X-ray. I can tell he definitely fractured his wrist. The x-rays will give me a better idea of the extent of the damage. He also has a mild concussion, and he’s had some painkillers so he might seem out of it. I can take you back to his room.”

Kondō exhaled, grateful that his long wait was now over. “Please.”

He glanced quickly back at Souji and Saitō. Saitō appeared relieved while Souji was continuing to mutter under his breath. Saitō nodded as if he was giving Kondō permission to go. Kondō returned the nod and made his way quickly across the room and through the double doors. His eyes remained on the doctor to be sure he wouldn’t get lost in the large department.

The doctor stopped before a room strung with privacy curtains. The anticipation of finally seeing Hijikata had grown, and Kondō's breaths came shallow and quick. He paused despite wanting to go immediately into the room for it appeared the doctor had more he wanted to say.

“He experienced quite a bit of swelling in his hand from the fracture and we had to remove the ring he was wearing.”

“Okay...” Kondō dragged out the word. He wasn’t sure what the man was getting at. As he mulled it over, it hit him, and his lips parted with surprise. “Oh...you mean...”

“It’s in a small bag in two pieces. We tried to keep it as intact as possible, but if we hadn’t removed it, he would’ve lost his finger.”

“I see,” Kondō replied, his tone calm but his heart sinking. While he was distressed about the broken ring, he knew Hijikata would be even more upset about it. He glanced down at his own wedding band, the gold glinting in the harsh fluorescent light in the hallway. “Thank you.”

The doctor nodded before taking his leave. Kondō took a fortifying breath to prepare himself for a myriad of possibilities. He could be facing a very irate Hijikata, one that was sleeping because of the effects of the painkillers, or he could face a passive man. He wasn’t sure which one he would rather deal with, though a small part of him was hoping that Hijikata would be irascible because at least it meant he wasn't as seriously hurt as the doctor's report eluded to. He pushed the curtain aside and entered the room.

Hijikata was lying in the bed with the head raised. He was dressed in a hospital-issue gown with a blanket covering him from the waist down. His head was resting against a pillow and turned to the side, his eyes closed. His face was extremely pale, and the sight made Kondō's stomach twist a little tighter. Kondō thought he was sleeping until he turned his head, and his eyes fluttered open. Kondō approached him and caught sight of a chair with a bag on it. He took a quick peek inside as he picked it up, confirming it had Hijikata’s clothing in it before sitting and setting the bag on the floor.

“Kat-chan...” Hijikata croaked.

“I’m here. How’re you feeling?” Kondō reached out and tenderly brushed Hijikata's bangs off his forehead.

His response was delayed as he processed the question. “Mmm...the meds...” he paused and swallowed. “I...why can’t I think?!”

 _Ahh...there he is,_ Kondō thought with wry amusement, though he noted that the strength of his ire had been diminished. “Well, I was told the painkiller might make you feel like this. And...I was told you have a concussion.”

“Mmph.”

Kondō sighed and took hold of Hijikata’s right hand, squeezing lightly. “They’re waiting on the results of the x-rays. The doctor said your left wrist is broken. I’m glad there’s nothing more serious than-“

Kondō was interrupted by movement of Hijikata’s left hand. He began to raise it off the bed, and unfocused eyes gazed at the splinted limb. It was silent for a few moments before there was a sharp inhale.

“Where’s my ring?”

The question was relayed calmly, but Kondō could tell by the slight panic evident in his tone that Hijikata was, despite the medication, attempting to hide his extreme dismay. Kondō wasn’t quite sure what to expect in terms of a reaction, but he squeezed his hand a little tighter in hopes of conveying some comfort. 

“Don’t worry about that now.”

“Kat-chan!” Hijikata slurred. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable explosion. “They had to cut it off.”

The room was silent except for the beeping of heart monitors and garbled conversation filtering in from outside the room. When there was no shouting or angry tirade forthcoming, Kondō ventured a glance at his husband, and the sight that greeted him knocked the air from his lungs. Hijikata had lowered his left hand to rest on the bed, and his eyes were glassy as he stared at the wall.

"Toshi?" Kondō ventured.

Hijikata's chest rose and fell with each measured breath. "My ring..."

His voice cracked, and Kondō's chest began to ache. He was used to Hijikata striking out with his sharp tongue when he was discomfited, and over the years, he had built an arsenal of techniques and tricks that worked to soothe an outraged husband. But this calm acceptance was something out of the realm of possibility, and Kondō found himself woefully unprepared for providing the right type of comfort in this situation.

Silence descended on them both as Kondō struggled to find something to say to comfort Hijikata. It felt like climbing up a steep hill when he was already physically exhausted and mentally drained. His brain worked sluggishly, and it was frustrating to him that nothing was forthcoming. Instead, the silence continued to grow heavy and stifling. Kondō absently squeezed Hijikata’s hand. His thoughts were interrupted by incoherent mumbling from Hijikata, and Kondō glanced back up at his face.

“What was that?”

A soft moan. “Don’t you...love me anymore?”

Kondō was struck dumb by Hijikata’s words, and his mouth hung open as he watched his husband’s head loll back to the side. He knew Hijikata was probably saying something so ridiculous because of the medication, but it hurt nonetheless. 

“O-of _course_ I do! I-“

“Then why is my ring gone?” Hijikata practically howled. 

Kondō’s heart beat rapidly, and his mind stumbled to figure out some way to comfort Hijikata. He couldn’t think clearly, and words just started pouring from his mouth.

“Toshi...I said...your wrist was badly injured and they had to cut it off. It’s still here...” he paused, lifting Hijikata’s hand and pressing fervent kisses to each of his fingers, continuing his explanation between each kiss. “I made a promise to you...one that remains even if the ring is gone for now. Don’t worry, I’ll-“

Hijikata yanked his hand from Kondō’s and continued to stare absently at the wall. Kondō sighed, glancing about the room. He needed to find some way to comfort Hijikata—make him believe that his words were sincere. 

An idea came to him. He hastily picked up the bag of Hijikata’s belongings from the floor and began rifling through it. Maybe there was something he could use to fashion a temporary ring. He began pulling out each item, inspecting it. He came to Hijikata’s riding jacket and paused when a flash of color, different from the lining, caught his attention.

Kondō opened the jacket further, and a gasp gel from his lips. Sewn into the lining, right where it would rest against the heart, was the red pocket square Kondō had in his suit for their wedding. He smiled broadly as a deep fondness surged through him. For all the times that Hijikata could be defensive and silent in regards to revealing his true thoughts and feelings, it was always his actions that spoke the loudest. And while Kondō never doubted Hijikata’s love, this tiny gesture enlightened him to the depth of Hijikata’s love for him.

Kondō blinked away tears that had begun to form and continued his search. In a pocket, he found a bit of red ribbon. It appeared it had come from the horse’s bridle, and Kondō decided it would do. He set everything aside and made his way around the bed to Hijikata’s left side. He carefully picked up the injured hand, noting Hijikata’s hazy gaze watching his every move. With surety and gentleness, Kondō tied the ribbon around Hijikata’s ring finger.

“Please accept this token as a symbol of...my love...until I can have your ring repaired.”

“Kat-chan...” Hijikata whispered.

*****

Hijikata lay on the couch with his casted left hand propped on pillows. The break had been bad enough to require surgery, and he was moody from the pain. He wanted to get back to riding and to work, but with the concussion on top of the surgery, Hijikata had been relegated to rest with a slow increase of activity. It had been a week, and Hijikata was ready to lose his mind.

He looked at the red ribbon that remained on his ring finger, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. He had very vague memories of his meltdown in the emergency room, and it was a tale that Souji apparently took great joy in sharing with anyone who’d hear it. He knew it was because Souji enjoyed riling him up, and he wished Souji would be a little more cognizant if Hijikata’s desire to keep his feelings between himself and Kondō.

Thinking of his husband led to Hijikata wondering where he was. Kondō had said he had a quick errand to run, and now he’d been gone for over an hour. Hijikata sighed. If he was being forced to take it easy, he wanted Kondō around because his presence made inactivity more bearable. Hijikata was about to move from the couch when he heard the front door open.

Kondō came rushing in, a bright smile on his face. “I’m home!”

“What took so long?” Hijikata groused as he sat back against the arm of the couch.

Kondō quickly closed the distance between them, something clenched between both of his hands. Hijikata glowered at them, his lips pursed right. Kondō sat next to him, and it was clear he was barely keeping excitement in check.

“How’re you feeling?”

Hijikata half expected Kondō to reach out and caress his face, but when he didn’t, Hijikata frowned and gestured to Kondō’s clasped hands with his chin.

“What’re you hiding?”

Kondō’s grin became more pronounced and he opened his hands to reveal a black velvet box. He pried the box open to reveal a golden wedding band. Hijikata’s mouth fell open, and then he quickly shut it.

“You bought me a new ring? Kat-chan, what did I-“

Kondō shook his head as he removed the ring from the box before gingerly grasping Hijikata’s hand. “No, Toshi. I took your ring to a jeweler. And he was able to repair it. It looks the same, right? Like nothing ever happened to it!”

Hijikata was dumbfounded. He watched as Kondō undid the string and slid the golden band along his finger. Hijikata inspected it closely, wonder filling his senses. The ring _did_ look the same. Tears filled his eyes as he returned his gaze to Kondō.

“Kat-chan...”

“I told you I’d fix it. I knew how much it meant to you and-“

He was cut off by Hijikata’s swift embrace. He held on as tightly as he could and closed his eyes to keep his tears from flowing.

“Thank you.”


End file.
